Haptophobie ou Le goût de la victoire
by TiteCXX
Summary: Le sujet d'examen était simple pour Mello : Faites souffrir Near, vous avez 21 ans . Alors maintenant qu'il a une arme véritable, il ne va pas se priver. Haptophobie, la peur d'être touché. Dommage Near vous auriez pu vous aimer. MxN. 2-shots
1. Haptophobie ou le goût de la victoire

Résumé : Le sujet d'examen était simple pour Mello : « Faites souffrir Near, vous avez 21 ans ». Alors maintenant qu'il a une arme véritable, il ne va pas se priver. Haptophobie, la peur d'être touché. Dommage Near vous auriez pu vous aimer. MxN

Raiting : T

* * *

Il était accoudé à un bar. Un verre de scotch à la main. Combien ça lui en faisait ? Pas assez puisqu'il faisait encore l'effort d'essayer compter. Trop, puisqu'il pensait déjà à lui.

À lui qui allait fatalement le retrouver.

Il aurait juste aimé que ce fut moins rapide.

Soudain, la porte du bar s'ouvrit en grand laissant entrer une dizaine de membres de la police américaine en combinaison. Ils portaient des boucliers et leurs mitraillettes pointaient déjà leur tête de ferraille vers lui.

« Quel comité d'accueil » Ne put il s'empêcher d'ironiser.

Ils devaient paraître bien ridicules, lui et son scotch, sans autre chose pour se défendre que leur ironie ambrée et piquante.

On lui passa les menottes aux poignets et l'emmena sans ménagement jusqu'au bâtiment de la SPK.

Toujours encerclé par une armada de clown en costume bleu il franchit pour la seconde fois de sa misérable vie les portes d'acier de la salle principale du QG de son rival.

Near.

Il était là d'ailleurs. Dos à lui, accroupi sur le sol, comme la dernière fois qu'il l'avait laissé, quatre ans plus tôt. De toutes façons ils savaient tous les deux que cette mascarade de fuite ne pouvait pas durer.

« Bonsoir Mello ».

L'interpelé ne répondit pas : la politesse n'était pas sa plus grande vertu.

Alors le génie albinos se releva enfin. Il avait grandit, beaucoup trop de l'avis du blond si on lui posait la question un de ces jours, et se retourna, le fixant de ses orbes grises impersonnelles.

Ce mec n'avait pas d'âme, aucune. En revanche il en avait une de procuration, la tienne, Mello.

Mello était l'humanité, avec tous ses vices et sa violence. Il était la sauvagerie, la passion, la douleur, la résistance, l'ambiguïté, la paranoïa, la haine, la vivacité, l'envie, l'orgueil, l'ensemble des sept péchés en fait, l'amitié, le deuil, la rancœur, l'amour. Il était tout ça à la fois. Et ça faisait un mal de chien.

Near n'était qu'une seule chose : le savoir. Le savoir et son indifférence, le savoir et son inaccessibilité, le savoir et sa condescendance.  
Mello était sur que s'il avait pu filer si longtemps entre les doigts du génie depuis sa prétendue mort c'était uniquement parce que celui ci l'avait laissé faire. Et il avait raison. Near n'avait voulu que préserver son orgueil ou lui permettre de faire son deuil, un truc dans ce genre là en tout cas.

« Pourquoi tu m'as putain d'amener ici, bordel ! »

Mello et son langage châtié.

Near et son indifférence.

« Parce que j'en avais envie ».

« Near, ce dont tu peux avoir envie je m'en branle. D'ailleurs tout ce qui te concerne n'est plus mon affaire : on a eu Kira, point barre, fin de la ''super collaboration inter-génie''. »

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit opportun de te laisser prendre seul ce genre de décision. »

« Oh, et je pense qu'il serait opportun que tu fermes ta gueule pour une fois, déclara ironiquement Mello avant de se tourner vers les hommes qui l'encadraient comme pour les prendre à témoin, nan mais franchement, il n'y a que moi que ça emmerde quand il parle ? »

« Mihael, je te prie de te calmer. » répliqua Near, extrêmement calmement.

La réaction du blond fut à l'exacte opposée de celle qu'il lui avait demandé d'adopter, bien évidemment.

« Tais toi ! Tais toi ! N'emploie pas ce nom de devant moi, Nate, je ne plaisante pas. Si tu le refais je te bute c'est claire ! » hurla t il en essayant de se dégager des policiers qui le retenaient de mettre en œuvre ses menaces.

« Bien. Je ne dis plus rien. Mais toi, n'as tu rien à me dire ? »

Mello soupira, semblant retrouver un calme relatif. Il lança un regard insistant sur ses gardes, signifiant clairement sa pensée.

« Messieurs, pourriez vous nous laisser, demanda Near, je suis sûr que Mello sera raisonnable. »

Le blond hocha brièvement la tête afin d'appuyer les propos de l'albinos même s'il savait qu'y avait longtemps que plus personne ne prenait en compte sa parole. Ce n'est pas comme s'il en avait une de toutes façons.

Une fois l'ensemble de la brigade parti, le blond sembla se détendre un peu.

« J'ai en effet quelque chose à te dire Near. Mais c'est la même qu'à chaque fois : je te hais. Enfin, un peu plus qu'hier et définitivement moins que demain. »

Il commençait à avoir mal à la tête.

« Est ce que tu peux me congédier s'il te plait maintenant ? »

« C'est absolument hors de question. Je n'en ai pas fini avec toi. Ainsi, ta haine pour moi grandit ? Je pensais qu'elle se stabiliserait avec le temps. Nous avons quitter la Wammy's depuis longtemps. Et cela fait longtemps également que j'ai cessé de te battre aux examens. Qu'est ce qui entretient cette haine Mello ? »

Le blond eut un rire sans joie.

« La seule chose qui puisse faire augmenter la haine mon cher Near : l'amour. »

L'albinos haussa un sourcil, exprimant par ce geste parfaitement volontaire sa surprise.

« Pas pour toi. Jamais pour toi. Mais pour lui. Il est mort depuis un peu plus longtemps chaque seconde qui passe, alors ma haine pour toi grandit de la même façon. »

« ça n'a aucun sens. »

Mello se rapprocha lentement. Son haut trop court et sa silhouette fine laissaient entrevoir les os de ses hanches se balancer, lentement, suivant la cadence de son pas. Un instant, Near fut captivé par os cillement provocateur. Un instant seulement, puisque celui d'après, Mello avait beaucoup trop réduit la distance entre eux pour qu'il se paie le luxe d'être déconcentré.

« J'aimerais assez que tu t'éloignes de moi, Mello. Je ne veux pas être obligé de rappeler mes hommes. »

« Tu ne le feras pas. Parce que tu sais que si tu agis tu n'auras aucune explication de ma part et tu veux ton explication. Tu veux toujours une explication. »

Near cilla, ce qui équivalait chez lui à un aveux écrit et signé.

« Bien, maintenant que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, je vais pouvoir reprendre. C'est simple comme schéma : il m'aimait, comme un fou, tu me l'as pris ou plutôt tu l'as fait tuer par moi, j'ai survécu à cause de toi et pas lui donc c'est de ta faute. C'est simple, c'est un syllogisme, tu devrais être satisfait. »

« Non. Il est mort parce que _tu_ as décidé que _ton_ plan devrait être exécuté comme cela. _Tu_ l'as convaincu, pas moi, de faire l'appât et il l'a fait en connaissant parfaitement les risques. _Tu_ as fait tout ça pour moi, dans le cadre de l'affaire Kira et je t'en suis reconnaissant. Je n'ai sauvé que toi puisque tu étais le seul que j'ai été en mesure de sauver. Mais c'est toujours _toi_ qui a choisis quel rôle il prendrait. _Tu_ as tué Matt. »

Mello le saisit par le col, les rapprochant inexorablement, et son visage à quelques centimètres de celui de l'albinos (qui bien qu'il ait grandit devait tout de même se tenir sur la pointe des pieds pour maintenir cette position) siffla :

« Ne prononce pas son nom, dit il enfin, et tu as raison. Je l'ai tué. Je l'ai tué pour toi. Mais tu ignores pourquoi : je devais te permettre de vivre parce que sinon je n'aurai eu aucune chance de pouvoir me venger. »

« Te venger ? Est ce cela que tu ressasses depuis quatre ans Mello ? » Interrogea l'albinos essayant de détourner son esprit de la présente proximité qu'il entretenait avec son ex-camarade de classe.

« Exactement, Near, je vais te détruire, te réduire en cendre, t'écraser entre mes mains. J'ai du choisir entre son amour pour moi et ma haine pour toi. Ma décision ne te surprendra pas : je suis un putain d'égoïste. »

« Lâche moi Mello, dit Near qui ne trouvait plus ce jeu amusant du tout, et essaie de me surprendre pour une fois... »

Le blond lui envoya un sourire mesquin. Surprendre, ça c'était probablement une des seules choses qu'il savait faire mieux que lui. Alors il posa violemment ses lèvres contre celles de son rival.  
C'était dangereux, c'était osé, c'était violent, c'était passionné et ça avait surtout un goût d'interdit chocolaté. Pas de doute, c'était Mello.

L'albinos, se remettant assez vite de sa surprise, se débattit. Le blond laissa le tissus de coton blanc filer entre ses doigts et Near put s'éloigner de quelque pas, haletant légèrement.

« Ne refait jamais ca. » lança t il d'une voix qu'il voulait croire impassible mais dans laquelle la colère transparaissait largement.

« Tu as peur que ça te fasse de l'effet ? » lui sourit narquoisement Mello

Du revers de sa manche Near s'essuya les lèvres dans un geste absurde, le goût de cet enfoiré ne partirait pas si facilement.

« ça me rappel un souvenir. Ça me rappel toi en train de trembler comme une feuille au bord d'une piscine. Ça me rappel toi à 8 ans, avec les larmes aux yeux, parce que tout le monde te voit en maillot de bain. »

Near comprit à cet instant que tout avait orchestré, Mello savait tout. Pour une fois, c'était lui qui avait les cartes en main.

« Mello... »

Et dans la voix qui paraissait pourtant éteinte, l'interpelé entendit de la crainte. Et lui répondit en souriant méchamment.

« On dirait qu'il y a une méchante brèche dans ta parfaite petite carapace d'indifférence. »

« Pas ça Mello, même venant de toi, c'est bas. »

« Putain Near, tu ne comprends vraiment rien mon pauvre. La question de mon examen est : ''Détruisez Near, vous avez 21 ans''. Et voilà. N'empêche, j'ai mis du temps à la voir cette putain de brèche. Haptophobie, la peur d'être touché. »

L'albinos frémit. Il n'était pas croyant et pourtant il en était presque à prier pour que toute cette histoire ne soit qu'un mauvais rêve. Pour que Mello n'ait jamais su.

Le blond s'avança vers lui une nouvelle fois.

« Fait un pas de plus et j'appelle des renforts. »

« C'est ça, et je leur dis la vérité (pour une fois) et tout le monde saura en moins de deux jours que le chef du SPK n'a qu'une seule crainte : qu'on l'effleure du bout des doigts. » répliqua sarcastiquement Mello.

Il avait raison, Near ne pouvait pas se permettre de ternir son image.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. »

Le blond se rapprochait encore et Near avait tellement reculé qu'il se retrouvait collé au bord de la table derrière lui.

« Je veux dire pour ton silence, qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

« Je veux être le seul. Le seul et l'unique à t'avoir touché et qui te touchera. Je veux que le soir quand tu t'endors tu trembles en repensant à aujourd'hui. Je veux que le matin quand tu te réveilles la première chose dont tu prennes conscience est le souvenir de l'humiliation que tu as subie. Je veux être le nom sur tes lèvres quand tu fais un cauchemar. Je veux que tu me haïsses autant que je te hais. »

Il était maintenant devant l'albinos, si près qu'il pouvait le toucher en levant la main. Juste en levant la main. Near tremblait légèrement : de peur, de rage, d'appréhension. Le voir ressentir autant d'émotions était grisant, avoir autant de pouvoir était putain d'enivrant.

Très lentement, il hissa sa main jusqu'à la joue de l'albinos.

« Mello, non... »

« A genou Near, je veux que tu sois à genou. »

Un instant, il espéra/redouta/crut qu'il allait le faire. Mais Near tint bon, il resta stoïque quand les doigts fins frôlèrent ses joues.

« Embrasse moi. » ordonna Mello dans un murmure.

« Je ne peux pas. » objecta Near en un quasi gémissement.

C'était sa façon d'exprimer la terreur.

Le blond laissa échapper un ricanement : « quand on veut, on peut ».

C'était une citation presque exacte du pragmatique garçon en face de lui : lors d'une de leur dispute mémorable (ou plutôt en réponse au chapelet d'injures que Mello lui avait lancé), l'albinos lui avait rétorqué cette phrase, d'un voix neutre, insinuant que s'il n'arrivait pas à être meilleur que lui c'était uniquement parce que Mello ne faisait pas assez d'effort. Une juste revanche en somme.

« Dépêche toi ou je perds patience et je préviens Gevanni tout de suite ou pire, je pose ma main sur ton visage. »

« Tu avais tout prévu depuis le début. » constata Near.

Le blond ne lui répondit qu'en hochant légèrement la tête, rapprochant un peu plus ses doigts.

Near déglutit. Et s'avança, lentement, en un mouvement presque imperceptible, c'était comme aller à l'échafaud. Mais de toute façon, le blond l'avait condamné à la seconde où il était entré dans la pièce. Réfrénant une grimace de dégout et un gémissement terrorisé, fermant ses yeux gris et se hissant sur la pointe des pieds une nouvelle fois, il posa ses lèvres sur celles de son rivale le laissant prendre le contrôle. Il sentit la langue de l'autre exiger l'entrée à la barrière de ses lèvres et, sur le point de craquer, écarta doucement les sentinelles de chair. Ses mains, pour trouver un équilibre, reposaient sur les épaules recouvertes d'une veste de cuir. Tant que le contact n'était pas direct, il pouvait l'encaisser. Mello, de son coté, le maintenait prisonnier par un bras autour de sa taille, l'autre main toujours à la hauteur de sa joue.

La langue de Mello caressa la sienne, doucement, comme s'il essayait de le réconforter, comme s'il en avait quelque chose à foutre. Les doigts fins étaient toujours à quelques millimètres de la peau d'albâtre. Un instant, le blond faillit s'emporter et attirer l'autre vers lui avec force, en resserrant sa prise sur la taille fine, il faillit faire passer sa main sous le pyjama blanc, faillit lui enlever l'ensemble de ses vêtements, faillit explorer de ses lèvres la peau diaphane, faillit lui faire l'amour à même le sol. Mais faillit seulement. Et faillir, tout comme surprendre, était sa spécialité.

Near frémissait, ses lèvres bougeaient lentement contre leurs homologues. Leurs langues s'entremêlant en une danse aléatoire et sensuelle. Le seul et unique baiser de sa vie. Il aurait pu en apprécier le concept si une panique irrationnelle ne lui avait pas tordu le ventre en cet instant. Du bout de la langue qui jouait avec la sienne aux dents qui mordillaient parfois ses lèvres, tout était torture. Il ne pouvait nier, malgré la peur illogique qui lui serrait le coeur, qu'il appréciait chaque seconde de ce contact intime.

L'intime... Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, la notion même lui semblait inapplicable. L'intime était la pire de ses frayeurs et pourtant il aurait menti s'il n'avait pas avoué avoir rêvé toute sa vie que quelqu'un ait assez de cran pour le forcer. Que Mello ait assez de cran pour le soumettre. C'était un fantasme stupide et il était bien trop fier pour accepter sa propre stupidité. Et c'était pourquoi, la situation lui donnait envie de vomir.

C'était pourquoi il _se_ donnait envie de vomir.

Mais celui qu'il haïssait le plus, était celui qui, du bout des lèvres, adorait le voir souffrir. Qui adorait semer le doute. Repousser les limites même de sa capacité à supporter sa phobie.

Ne pouvant tenir une seconde de plus sans s'effondrer inconscient, Near s'éloigna et rouvrit les yeux.

Et au milieu des nuages gris, Mello put voir le chaos qu'il avait engendré.

Il était devenu Loki, Apophis et Shiva en même temps. Il était la destruction. Et il adorait ça.

Il posa sa main sur la hanche de son rival qui tremblait toujours et saisit sarcastiquement une mèche blanche entre ses doigts, l'entortillant lentement. Il avait toujours rêvé de le faire. Near le regardait, hypnotisé par ses actions. Mello savait qu'il crevait de peur à l'idée de ce qui allait suivre. C'était simple à comprendre pourtant, Mello voulait sa soumission. Il ne voulait pas torturer Near, il voulait _être_ la torture.

Il se pencha lentement vers son rival, afin de lui laisser le temps d'appréhender son action, afin qu'il puisse sentir la terreur l'envahir une nouvelle fois, et positionna ses lèvres à la hauteur de l'oreille blanche avant de murmurer :

« Ce n'était pas si difficile »

Seul un frémissement lui répondit. C'était assez satisfaisant pour qu'il s'éloigne et replonge son regard de glace dans celui de l'albinos.

« Nate qu'as tu à me dire ? »

L'albinos essaya de résister, vraiment, mais le doigt de Mello qui menaçait de passer sous le tissus blanc l'en dissuada. Ce qui l'attendrait s'il n'admettait pas sa défaite le terrorisait.

Et les perles d'argent laissèrent échapper une seule larme. Et les lèvres pâles une seule phrase.

« J'implore ta pitié Mihael. »

Mais dans ces mots, il y avait tout le désespoir que seul un amour impossible peut véhiculer.

Et Mello tourna les talons, sans revenir, plus jamais.

Une ombre se découpait dans un cimetière japonais, devant une pierre tombale anonyme.

La silhouette fine laissa tomber une fleur blanche et une cigarette sur la dalle de marbre gris.

« C'est bon Mail, je me suis vengé. Je t'avais prévenu : si tu revenais vers moi c'était le risque à prendre. T'as accepté les règles du jeu, t'aurais jamais du te mettre en Nate et moi. Mais finalement, tu n'es pas mort en vain. Où que tu sois, j'espère que ça t'est d'une quelconque consolation. Et toi qui me disais que si je le suivais partout c'était parce que je l'aimais. Pauvre fou, si seulement tu avais su à quel point tu avais raison, tu serais mort de jalousie plutôt que par balle. »

Et le son d'une tablette de chocolat noir que l'on casse du bout des dents. Et l'amertume de ne savoir que détruire qui se mélange au goût âpre et chocolaté de la victoire.

Elle avait un goût de défaite, cette victoire.

* * *

Je crois que je suis un peu dingue... mais je trouve que ça s'applique tellement à Near cette phobie.

Enfin bref, Reviews ?


	2. Haptophobie ou le goût de la défaite

En fait j'ai décidé de faire une suite. Voilà, bonne lecture !

* * *

« Messieurs vous pouvez me laisser » ordonna Near de sa voix impersonnel.

L'ensemble de sa garde rapprochée s'éloigna sans opposer aucune résistance. Il était maintenant seul devant le grand couloir qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Mélange d'acier froid et de vitre blindée, cet endroit aspirait à une mort lente et douloureuse, dans le chaos et la folie. Tout comme ses occupants. De part et d'autre du couloir principal de la prison de Tokyo les vitres laissaient apparaître les cellules individuelles qu'habitaient des Hommes. Ils n'avaient plus rien d'humain aux yeux de Near pourtant. Ce n'était que des amas de chair en lente, très lente, décomposition. Le couloir de la mort Japonaise.

Les prisonniers qui pouvaient l'apercevoir depuis leur cellule l'appelaient parfois. Lui demandant la raison de sa présence ou le suppliant de les entendre plaider leur cause. Near ne put empêcher le dégout de traverser son regard. Ils n'étaient que des assassins, des rebuts de la société, des malfaiteurs, des violeurs ou tout autre espèce de criminel mais ce n'était pas pour cela que l'albinos les méprisait du plus profond de son âme.

La plupart était là à cause de lui, l'autre partie surement à cause de L. Ils avaient joué un jeu ensemble, un jour. Ils enfreignaient les règles et lui ou L devaient les traquer. Les génies avaient gagné. Fin de la partie.

Ils n'étaient que des perdants. Et les perdants ne méritaient aucune considération et encore moins de pitié. Leurs suppliques n'étaient qu'une insulte de plus à leur honneur et Near ne daignait même pas les entendre tellement il trouvait ridicule l'idée de se plaindre d'avoir perdu. Ils avaient été battus dans les règles, qu'ils en assument les conséquences.

Tout le monde pouvait perdre, se dit il en avançant lentement dans le couloir ignorant les regards qui le suivaient et les murmures qui s'élevaient, mais il y a différentes façons de se comporter face à la défaite.

Mello avait perdu un nombre incalculable de fois devant lui et Near savait maintenant parfaitement comment le blond réagissait quand il perdait : il partait. Purement et simplement, sans un regard en arrière. C'était sa façon à lui de d'arrêter. Il reconnaissait qu'il avait trouvé plus fort que lui à un jeu.

En tout cas jusqu'au prochain.

Cela amenait une autre question...

« Eh toi ! Tu m'inspires trop, je bande rien qu'à l'idée de t'enfiler ! »

L'obscénité prononcée d'une voix mielleuse avait coupé l'albinos dans sa réflexion. Il ne s'arrêta pourtant pas. Se laisser déconcentrer n'était pas la meilleure idée à avoir, d'autant plus que ces paroles le hanteraient déjà assez cette nuit pour qu'il les prenne en compte maintenant.

Cela amenait donc une question, pourquoi Mello avait il fuit, ce soir là, du SPK ? Il avait gagné, indubitablement. Alors pourquoi s'était il comporté comme s'il avait perdu ? Near éluda cette question par une remarque bien simple : s'il avait déjà vu Mello essuyer des défaites, face à lui, il ne l'avait jamais vu le battre et ne pouvait par conséquent pas savoir comment il réagirait.

Seulement, et l'albinos le savait bien, ça ne collait pas tout à fait.

Il arriva enfin devant l'avant dernière cellule. Seul ce prisonnier l'intéressait. Il était le seul à être... encore tout à fait humain, dirait il s'il avait à se justifier de sa présence.

C'était surement un mensonge d'ailleurs, et c'est pourquoi il était assez heureux que personne ne soit assez fou pour l'interroger de la raison de sa présence en ces lieux.

« Bonsoir Near »

La voix trainante s'était élevée. Elle contenait toujours ce délicieux accent anglais que son propriétaire aurait adoré pouvoir troquer contre un véritable accent de mafieux. Mais même quand on est orphelin, visiblement, on ne peut pas se défaire de toute son enfance.

« Mello » Répliqua t il simplement.

Par un excès de politesse, qui soulignait sa simulation, le blond se fendit en un sourire acéré.

Il avait pu garder ses vêtements ordinaires par un mystère que Near ne résoudrait surement jamais et portait à ses lèvres une tablette de chocolat noir dont l'obtention avait du être tout aussi frauduleuse. Après en avoir cassé un bout entre ses dents, il ferma un instant les yeux pour apprécier le goût amère de son dessert favori (dessert n'étant ici bien sur qu'une appellation générique puisqu'il en consommait à n'importe quelle heure du jour ou de la nuit). Après un grognement de plaisir purement animal, il passa une langue fine sur ses lèvres. Provocateur.

Cela rappelait bien trop à Near un souvenir déjà marqué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire.

« Tu te rappels du goût que ça a ? » interrogea son ex-camarade de classe en rouvrant les yeux.

Near déglutit, sa pensée se traduisait elle si facilement sur son visage ?

« Je parlais du chocolat. » précisa Mello en esquissant un nouveau sourire mesquin.

Mais son regard disait exactement l'inverse. Near hissa un de ses doigts jusqu'à une mèche de ses cheveux blancs et décida de changer de sujet :

« Tu vas mourir Mello, demain, d'après l'arrêt de la Cour. Veux tu que j'empêche cela ? »

« Tu m'as fait mettre en taule Near, tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais ramper à tes pieds pour me laisser filer ? »

« Si »

Limpide, définitif, glacial. Near.

L'albinos plaça lentement le plat de sa main contre le mur transparent. Cela pouvait sembler être un geste destiné à se rapprocher du blond mais ça ne faisait que souligner un peu plus leur différence de position en cet instant : liberté contre emprisonnement. Seulement, si Near était le seul à avoir la liberté de mouvement en ce moment, il n'y avait que Mello qui disposait de son corps comme il le souhaitait.

« Et bien je vais être en l'obligation de te décevoir. »

Sauvage, fier, imprévisible. Mello.

« Mello, tu as perdu cette partie, j'ai démantelé ton réseau mafieux, je t'ai arrêté et je t'ai fait condamner. Mais si tu meurs, tu n'auras aucune chance de prendre ta revanche. Il n'y aura pas d'autre jeu. »

« Et qui a dit ça ? » fit le jeune homme en se levant lentement.

Il avait finit l'intégralité de la plaquette et se rapprocha du mur de verre qui le séparait de son rival. Il n'y avait plus que les quelques centimètres de plastique transparent renforcé et une vingtaine d'année de compétition qui les séparaient.

« Je mourrai, d'accord. Mais il y aura bien d'autres jeux, dans ta tête. Chaque seconde pendant lesquelles tu te souviendras de moi sera un jeu. Et il y aura plein de seconde, et tu auras plein d'années pour combattre les sentiments que je t'ai forcé à ressentir. »

Il plaça à son tour la paume de sa main sur le plastic à l'exact endroit où reposait celle de Near, de l'autre côté du mur. Ce dernier frémit imperceptiblement.

« Tu es ridicule, Mello. »

Un silence passa, pesant, pendant lequel aucun des deux ne daigna parler. Avant que Near ne plante ses yeux gris dans ceux de son rival et poursuive, toujours aussi distant :

« Et tu mens mal ».

L'ensemble de sa garde apparut à cet instant à ses côtés, ouvrant la porte de la cellule en grand et intimant au mafieux de sortir. Celui ci n'opposa aucune résistance bien qu'il ait encore une fois envie de tuer lentement mais surement le garçon qui marchait devant lui. Il préféra observer cependant le corps de ce dernier que l'on pouvait voir apparaître par transparence sous le pyjama blanc quand la lumière blafarde du couloir le permettait.

En voyant passer Mello, un des plus fameux prisonniers de ce couloir, les autres détenus avaient commencé à s'agiter. Ils savaient pertinemment que ce n'était pas parce qu'il avait dénoncé ses ex-partenaires que le jeune homme avait eu le droit de sortir (pas vraiment le genre du personnage) mais sa libération posait tout de même de sérieuses questions.

Cependant l'une d'elle attira son attention.

« C'est parce que tu le baises qu'il te laisse sortir, M ? » demanda le même homme qui avait abordé Near lors de son premier passage en désignant du menton l'albinos.

Mello se retourna vivement vers lui, arrêtant de ce geste la troupe qui l'encadrait. Et même Near daigna l'attendre, observant sa réaction. Le blond s'avança, lentement vers la cellule de celui qui l'avait interpellé. Sa démarche, ou plutôt l'ensemble de son être, inspirait à cet instant la sauvagerie. L'homme se recula immédiatement pour placer au fond de la pièce qu'il occupait, oubliant un instant que jamais Mello ne pourrait l'atteindre depuis le couloir.

« Dis ça encore une fois et je m'assurerai que tu ne passeras pas une seule nuit ici sans que cela ne t'arrive. On verra à quel point ça te donnera envie d'en parler. »

L'homme déglutit difficilement et ouvrit la bouche pour s'excuser mais ses paroles s'étouffèrent en un borborygme dans sa gorge quand il rencontra le regard bleu.

Ils reprirent leur marche silencieuse.

« Ce n'était pas utile, Mello. » commenta seulement Near.

« C'était amusant. »

Near entortilla une mèche blanche à nouveau et continua sa marche silencieuse avant de briser le calme apparent de leur groupe pour lancer :

« Tu es impétueux »

« Et toi soumis. » répliqua Mello du tac au tac, il s'attendait un peu à la pic.

« Menteur. » dirent ils alors en même temps.

Et sur leur visage passa une fraction de seconde le fantôme d'un sourire.

Comme dirait Near, _le jeu était lancé_.

Ils entrèrent enfin, après un voyage d'environ une heure dans un fourgon blindé, à l'intérieur du bâtiment du SPK. Pour la troisième fois, Mello contempla dubitatif les écrans géants pour l'instant éteint qui recouvraient les murs de la pièce. Near se tenait à ses côtés le laissant lentement comprendre que s'il était sorti de sa prison, il ne reverrait pas d'autre chose que les murs d'acier des appartements de son rival avant longtemps.

L'ensemble des hommes de Near les avait encore une fois suivit jusqu'ici. Cela avait le don d'agacer passablement le mafieux. Il saisit alors le poignet blanc qui dépassait de la manche ample du pyjama de son rival, le sentant se tendre immédiatement.

« Je vous prie de sortir messieurs. Sans discussion. » ordonna t il immédiatement.

Lorsque tous les policiers furent sortit, Mello lâcha sa prise et l'albinos à ses côtés s'effondra sur le sol. A genou, les yeux grand ouverts, Near serraient maintenant son bras contre lui la respiration sifflante. Il n'avait jamais ressenti autant de dégout et de terreur qu'en cet instant, devoir retenir ces impressions devant ses hommes avait été à la limite du supportable mais les exposer à Mello était sans doute beaucoup plus douloureux.

Le blond s'accroupit en face de lui, observant un instant son corps osciller d'avant en arrière et sa poitrine se soulever lourdement : Near essayait de se calmer.

« Pourquoi ? » put il enfin demander.

« J'avais envie que tu les fasses sortir »

« Tu n'étais pas obligé de.... »

« Je voulais aussi savoir si tu avais changé » interrompit Mello avant de se relever, imité par l'albinos qui avait enfin reprit le contrôle sur ses émotions.

« Dans quel but ? » demanda Near redevenu aussi insensible qu'à son habitude. Néanmoins, dans sa voix, une légère colère transparaissait : il n'aimait pas que Mello soit aussi agressif quant à ses méthodes. Mais la colère n'était pas directement dirigé contre le blond, plutôt contre son incapacité à pressentir les actions du mafieux quand cela impliquait sa phobie.

« Je me suis vengé. Je peux passer à autre chose : j'ai un nouveau but Near, te posséder. Ma victoire sur toi ne sera totale que lorsque je t'aurai. »

Encore une fois, Near recula. La peur s'insinuant lentement dans son esprit. Il n'était pas stupide, il savait parfaitement ce que Mello voulait dire par ''le posséder'' et même s'il ne connaissait pas les détails de l'acte en lui même, il était à peu près sur que ça les impliquait nu l'un contre l'autre.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, Mello, ça me tuerait. »

Avec un sourire en coin, Mello recommença à s'avancer vers lui.

« Non Near, je vais faire en sorte que tu en es tellement envie que l'idée même que ta phobie puisse t'arrêter ne t'effleurera pas l'esprit. Crois moi, c'est un jeu auquel je suis très doué. »

L'albinos senti le mur d'acier froid contre son dos, ses yeux gris suivant toujours l'approche de Mello.

« Mes mains sur ton corps ne te feront plus peur, murmura t il maintenant à quelques centimètre à peine de son rival, parce que tu seras trop occuper à gémir mon nom et me supplier de recommencer à caresser ton torse. Mes lèvres s'étireront en un sourire contre ton cou quand tu crieras en atteignant l'orgasme. J'entendrai ton souffle haché incapable de reprendre la moindre régularité pendant plusieurs minutes lorsque tu seras nu dans mes bras après l'acte. Et ça Nate, c'est une victoire ».

Near sentait son pouls s'accélérer, il sentait sa respiration devenir plus difficile de seconde en seconde. Il sentait la chaleur se rependre dans son corps à mesure que les paroles de Mello prenaient forme d'images dans son esprit.

« ça sera peut être difficile, mais j'y arriverai. Maintenant, montre moi ta chambre. »

« Je ne suis pas sur que ce soit une bonne idée. »

Il avait rejeté sa tête en arrière reposant l'arrière de son crâne contre le métal froid afin d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits. Il mourrait de chaud, Mello l'irradiait complètement. Near savait qu'il jouait avec le feu, de beaucoup trop près. Il allait se bruler, restait à savoir quand.

« Montre moi ta chambre. » ordonna Mello.

« Dans le couloir derrière toi, seconde porte à gauche ».

Le mafieux saisit la manche de coton avec fermeté et l'entraina vers la pièce. Quelques pas derrière lui, le bras tendu, Near le suivait.

La pièce n'étonna pas spécialement Mello qui après avoir jeté un regard circulaire vers l'ensemble des murs, meubles, draps et rideaux blancs se dit que cela ressemblait plutôt à une chambre d'hôpital qu'à autre chose. Qu'à cela ne tienne, il n'était pas là en tant que décorateur à ce qu'il sache. Enfin si, il allait juste redécorer les joues de Near, leur adjoindre un peu de rouge de plaisir.

Il s'assit sur le bord du lit, l'albinos n'ayant toujours pas bougé, n'osant toujours pas bouger.

« Quand est ce que tu as le plus peur ? »

Near prit un temps pour répondre, il n'était pas tout à fait sur de vouloir s'ouvrir à Mello : c'était probablement la personne à qui l'on pouvait faire le moins confiance pour exprimer de la compassion ou de la pitié. Seulement, Near ne recherchait ni l'un ni l'autre.

« Quand je ne maitrise pas la situation ».

Mello lui fit un sourire en coin montrant qu'il n'était pas spécialement étonné par cette déclaration.

« Embrasse moi. Je te laisse les commandes... temporairement. »

Les yeux gris s'écarquillèrent un instant. L'albinos allait secouer négativement la tête quand le regard bleu l'arrêta.

Il s'avança alors jusque là où Mello était assis sur son lit et, prenant bien garde à que ce qu'aucun centimètre carré de sa peau laissée nue par le pyjama ne rentre en contact avec celle du blond, il se mit à califourchon sur ses cuisses. Les genoux de part et d'autre des jambes du mafieux, redressé, son visage était à quelques centimètres au dessus de celui de son ex-camarade de classe maintenant. Peut être était ce cette soudaine supériorité factuelle qui lui donna assez de courage pour surmonter une seconde fois sa peur et avancer ses lèvres vers celles de l'autre.

Il ignora délibérément la terreur qui lui tordait l'estomac et saisit délicatement une mèche blonde entre ses doigts. Ce geste avait pour but d'assurer son contrôle. Ce n'était pourtant que pour le rassurer. Son autre bras était replié contre son torse, bâtissant une barrière bien futile entre eux. Lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent et il baissa les lèvres, rencontrant presque immédiatement celles de Mello.

Une fois encore leur langue s'entremêlèrent. Elles se caressaient doucement sans suivre de schéma précis, Mello laissant Near trouver ses marques. Sa main s'était posée dans le dos de l'albinos, l'empêchant de s'écarter, redessinant du bout des doigts par dessus le tissus, ses formes fragiles. Les autres doigts étaient occupés à parcourir lascivement la cuisse arrachant à son possesseur des frissons.

Near tremblait. Il sentait sur lui un toucher indirect et délicieux. Son corps acceptant doucement de subir un plaisir qu'il n'avait jamais osé réclamer.

Il aurait pu rester ainsi pour toujours, suspendu aux lèvres de Mello, les ailes de leur nez s'effleurant subtilement. Le dégout l'avait abandonné. La peur, elle, restait bien trop présente mais la chaleur qui l'envahissait valait toute cette terreur.

Seul leurs souffles, se mêlant lorsqu'ils s'écartèrent quelque seconde pour reprendre leur respiration, s'entendaient dans la pièce. Near haletait légèrement, essayant de se calmer malgré tout jusqu'à ce qu'un doigt impétueux, qui parcourait initialement sa cuisse vint caresser le bas de son dos.

C'était toujours à travers le vêtement mais le frémissement s'incarna malgré tout en un léger gémissement.

Presque imperceptible.

« Mmm »

Mello fit alors basculer doucement leur corps se retrouvant au dessus du génie blanc. Il écarta le bras qui protégeait sa poitrine prenant garde de ne le saisir que par la partie recouverte de coton.

Un à un, sans que son regard ne quitte celui de son rival, il défit les boutons du pyjama. Il écarta ensuite les pans de celui ci, la respiration de Near s'accélérant.

Le chaos, encore une fois.

Le sang battait les temps de l'albinos qui ne pouvait empêcher son corps de trembler. Il avait peur du pouvoir des doigts fins survolant la chair de son torse. Jamais personne ne l'avait vu aussi peu habillé. Aussi vulnérable. Et l'homme au dessus de lui détaillait son corps exposé à la lumière.

Mello réfrénait à son maximum ses envies. Il approchait ses doigts du la peau pâle sans la toucher vraiment. Il effleura un instant les côtés saillantes, faisant immédiatement haleter Near.

Il posa alors son index tout en haut du torse pâle le faisant lentement descendre jusqu'au bas du ventre. Détachant les yeux de la course lente de son doigt, il regarda le visage de son rival.

Near était tétanisé. Il ne bougeait plus un seul des muscles de son visage de porcelaine. Sa respiration rapide faisant seulement se soulever sa poitrine régulièrement.

Mello baissa la tête, jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres l'oreille blanche, pour murmurer :

« Admet que tu adores ça. »

Et alors que son doigt recommençait une lente descente l'albinos, fermant les yeux, lui répondit.

« Mello... »

Ce n'était pas la confession qu'il attendait mais c'était indéniablement la plus érotique prononciation de son surnom qu'il n'avait jamais entendu. Un gémissement délicieux entre plaisir et supplication.

Le blond sourit avant de baisser ses lèvres jusqu'au cou de l'autre. Goutant la chair tendre et pâle. Son torse collé à celui de son rival, il entendait les battements de son cœur. Near avait l'impression de tomber dans l'abysse. Il avait mal à la tête à force de compter le nombre d'endroits où le doigt se posaient. Pourtant seulement l'indexe et langue étaient directement en contact avec lui en ce moment même.

Mais il était trop déstabilise, la position dans laquelle l'avait placé le mafieux le rendait trop impuissant pour qu'il puisse se défaire de la terreur qui l'envahissait. Il se concentra un instant avant d'enfin réussir à hisser ses mains jusqu'aux épaules du blond, essayant de le repousser. Ce dernier aventurait ses lèvres sur le torse tendit que sa main se posait à plat sur son ventre. Il sentait pourtant l'autre tenter de le repousser. Mais c'était si faible, si hésitant, ça ne pouvait pas être volontaire. Et il aimait tellement la sensation de pouvoir qu'il avait en ce moment même qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à arrêter la torture qu'il infligeait au génie.

« Arrête » La voix s'était élevée, terrifiée.

Elle énerva Mello qui saisit les poignets qui essayaient de l'écarter et les plaqua de part et d'autre de la tête de Near contre le matelas. Il plongea son regard dans les orbes grises.

Le chaos encore une fois.

« Ne me donne pas cet ordre là alors que tu adores ça ! » siffla t il.

Il sentait les os des poignets fins entre ses mains. Il pourrait les briser d'une seul prise. Near subodorait la puissance de Mello, il était littéralement tétanisé.

« Pitié Mihael. Je te supplie d'arrêter. »

La larme glissa lentement des yeux gris jusqu'au matelas.

Les yeux de Mello s'agrandir de surprise. Autant de terreur et de déférence dans la voix de son (malgré tout) très orgueilleux rival étaient inhabituelles. Il se releva alors lâchant sa prise sur le jeune homme. L'observant se mettre vivement en position fœtal sur le lit. Recroquevillé sur le matelas, Near resserra les pans de son pyjama et amena ses bras contre son torse, essayant de reprendre son calme.

Il y parvint, sa respiration se calmant lentement, mais il ne pouvait contenir les tremblements de son corps.

Mello, presque désolé de ce qu'il voyait, posa une main qui se voulait apaisante sur l'épaule recouverte de tissus.

« Ne me touche pas ! » fit Near d'une voix rendue aigüe par la peur.

Il laissa un instant passer pendant lequel la main ne bougea pas.

« S'il te plait, Mello, ne me touche pas. » murmura t il.

La main se retira.

« Tu dois être au comble de la joie, reprit la voix maintenant éteinte, je suis à ta merci. Je crève de peur à l'idée de ce que tu vas me faire et le plus drôle c'est que je sais très bien que je ne ferai rien de plus pour t'arrêter. Rien de plus que des supplications pathétiques. Tu vas adorer ça, je t'assure. Alors vas y, fais le. J'en ai marre de ta fausse sollicitude. Fais ce que tu as à faire, réduis moi à néants. Baise moi, possède moi ou qu'importe le nom que tu donneras à ce que tu veux me faire subir. Mais fais le vite, achève moi sans tes habituelles tirades victorieuses. Je n'ai pas besoin de les entendre et toi non plus : tu as gagné. Moi et ma phobie sommes là pour satisfaire tes désirs mégalomanes alors ne te gène pas. Fais moi pleurer et supplier. Rends moi fou de terreur. Amuse toi, moque toi et pars. C'est ce que tu fais de mieux. »

Near se tut enfin. Le discours, dit pourtant d'un ton monocorde, aurait pu être un coup de poignard en plein cœur.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je veux, répliqua enfin Mello, n'importe qui pourrait t'avoir avec cette phobie. N'importe qui pourrait te faire du mal de cette façon. Mais moi je ne suis pas n'importe qui. Je veux que ce soit toi qui crève d'envie de me laisser faire. Je te l'ai dit, je n'ai pas l'intention de te forcer. Je ne veux pas te détruire en me servant ta phobie je veux te détruire malgré elle. Je veux battre ton esprit. Que l'haptophobie ne soit plus rien en comparaison de moi »

Il se pencha alors vers l'albinos et déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Il le sentit tressaillir encore une fois mais ne dit rien de plus en sortant de la chambre.

Mello était énervé. Il rentra dans la chambre qu'on lui avait attribué en hurlant. Il jeta son poing contre le bureau, fissurant le bois, en poussant un cri de rage animal.

« Putain ! »

Il avait foiré, complètement. Ils s'était laissé dépasser par ses émotions. Il frappa la glace en pied qui recouvrait son placard, faisant craquer le verre. Son portrait démultiplié lui fut renvoyé en pleine figure.

« Non ! Non ! Non ! Je n'ai pas besoin de lui dire pour qu'il cède ! Je n'ai pas besoin d'avouer ! Je. Ne. Perdrai. Pas ! »

Sa respiration était rendue saccadée par la rage et il n'avait rien pour se défouler. Il lança une nouvelle fois son poing endolori contre un mur en criant.

Il avait vraiment, vraiment, pensé que Near céderait sans qu'il ait besoin de lui aussi confesser ses erreurs. L'esprit de Near devait se rendre sans discussion, sans concession.

Il savait ce qu'il avait à faire pour que Near se donne complètement : trois putains de mots minuscules. Mais il ne se résoudrait pas à cette extrémité. Sinon, il aurait perdu, s'il avouait ses véritables sentiments, il était foutu. Near le tiendrait en laisse jusqu'à la fin des temps.

« Il te tient déjà en laisse » lui répondit une voix sarcastique et intérieure.

« Ta gueule ! » répliqua t il.

Mello gagnerait ce jeu sans avoir à livrer son âme. Il pouvait encore non ?

« Tu as perdu à la seconde où tu es sorti de cette cellule ce, matin, poursuivit la voix, non tu as perdu à l'instant où tu as collaboré avec lui pour l'affaire Kira. Non, pas ça non plus, tu as perdu quand tu lui as laissé l'héritage de L il y a sept ans. »

« Non ! Non ! Non ! » cria t il en se prenant la tête dans ses mains.

« Non, tu as raison, en fait le moment où tu as perdu c'est quand il t'a battu pour la première fois, la semaine de son arrivé à la Wammy's. Il avait 6 ans et tu étais déjà fou de lui ! »

« Putain! Ta gueule ! Matt tais toi ! »

La voix de son défunt meilleur ami revenait le hanter. Mais il avait raison. Ce putain de fantôme à la con avait toujours putain de raison.

Ce qui prouvait bien que ça ne pouvait pas être le véritable Matt qui lui parlait mais juste un écho crée par son esprit dérangé. Enfin bref, questions métaphysiques mis à part, Mello recommença à hurler.

Fallait pas oublier l'essentiel.

Environ deux heures plus tard, calmé de façon tout à fait relative, il était à nouveau devant la porte de la chambre de l'albinos. Il avait pris sa décision.

Il entra sans frapper, il se foutait toujours autant de la politesse, et chercha des yeux son rival. Présentement, ce dernier était en train de le regarder depuis le milieux de sa chambre. Ses cheveux mouillé et son pyjama blanc qui lui collait un peu à la peau trahissaient sans l'ombre d'un doute qu'il sortait de sa salle de bain.

Il l'observait de ses yeux gris, dans lequel pour l'instant la peur ne transparaissait pas. Il avait sagement reconstruit son masque.

« Near, je... »

Mais le reste de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge. L'albinos l'observait toujours, intrigué. Il n'était pas habituel que Mello hésite avant de parler. Non vraiment pas le genre.

« Je vais te dire un truc, dit il en se rapprochant, et si tu le répètes à qui que ce soit je te bute, si tu me rappels l'existence de ce moment à n'importe quel instant de ta misérable vie je te ferai souffrir le martyr jusqu'à ce que tu me supplies de t'achever. »

Maintenant à quelques centimètres de Near, il le surplombait de toute sa hauteur. Celui ci ne paraissait pourtant pas inquiet malgré les menaces énumérées d'un ton sec.

« Est ce que j'ai été clair ? »

« On ne peut plus clair, Mello. »

L'albinos avait fait un minuscule pas en avant. Il ne faisait jamais de pas en avant.

« Je... »

Mello leva sa main pour frôler les joues blanches encore une fois.

« Je... »

Les doigts se rapprochaient et déjà Near tremblait.

« Dis le, intima t il dans un murmure , dis le et je suis à toi. »

« Je t'aime. »

La sentence était tombée mais il n'en fallait pas plus à Near pour qu'il se mette sur la pointe des pieds et pose ses lèvres sur celles de Mello.

La peur, le dégout, l'horreur avaient disparu. Il était toujours phobique, mais seulement des autres, seulement de ceux qui pourraient un jour lui faire du mal. Mello ne pourrait jamais lui faire de mal. _Mihael était à lui._

Et il devait bien admettre que quelque part, il était un peu à Mihael aussi. Mais ça, lui n'avait pas encore à l'admettre. Il le ferait surement un jour. Le jour où Mihael pleurait à ses pieds en le suppliant d'affirmer la réciprocité de ses sentiments. Ça allait être un jeu amusant.

Leur baiser s'approfondit et alors qu'ils tombaient sur le matelas et que le mafieux commençait une nouvelle fois à gouter le torse pâle (sans que l'autre ne manifeste le moindre geste de rejet) il se dit que finalement, il avait bien perdu. Oui définitivement. Echec et Mat. Pour toujours et à jamais. Et depuis longtemps.

La peau de Nate sur ses lèvres avait un goût de menthe. Un goût frais et virginal. Un goût d'inaccessible. Il devait bien avouer que malgré tout...

Elle avait un goût de victoire, cette défaite.

* * *

Alors ? Reviews ?


End file.
